Un Giro en la Historia
by BlackRose9213
Summary: Un AU en el que todos saben que fue Gohan quien derrotó a Cell, ahora Gohan es una celebridad, el Salvador de la Humanidad, y la vida no podria ser mas molesta para el joven quien ya no puede ni entrenar en paz. Tras escapar de los reporteros, busca refugio en cada de alguien que le dara asilo y una que otra cosa más


Disclaimers: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, utilizo los personajes para este fanfic, que es enteramente por diversión y como regalo para un muy querido amigo

Un Giro en la Historia

La verdad el propio Gohan no sabía como había pasado… no, la verdad si sabía. ¿Cómo no saberlo? Él mismo estuvo ahí, el día en que perdió a su padre, el día en que derrotó al androide Cell, y por tanto el día en que todo cambió en la vida del muchacho, todo por una casualidad.

Sucedió durante la batalla final contra Cell, luego de que su padre sacrificara su vida al llevar al monstruo a donde su intento de autodestruirse no pudiera lastimar a nadie, el camarógrafo que Míster Satán había hecho traer para televisar su pelea contra el androide, la cual nunca sucedió por la evidente cobardía del supuesto campeón, logró tras muchos esfuerzos reparar la cámara que la energía creada por Cell había descompuesto. Esto le permitió al mundo entero ver cómo aquel joven de pelo dorado, aquel muchacho que no podría ni haber salido de la escuela primaria, derrotaba de una vez por todas con el que había dejado a la humanidad en un terrible jaque.

Habían ya pasado dos años desde ese increíble día, y el resultado era de esperarse: Gohan pasó a ser considerado el Salvador del Mundo, el nuevo Gran Campeón, incluso Míster Satán, queriendo sacar su tajada de pastel, ofreció entrenar al joven, ofreciéndole incluso una beca para las mejores escuelas, cosa que la madre de Gohan no dudó en aceptar. Claro que a espaldas del mundo, era Gohan quien entrenaba a Míster Satán, quien al enterarse que Yamcha y Krillin, a pesar de usar técnicas como las que usaron en el torneo, eran simples humanos, básicamente le imploró a Gohan que le enseñara a usar el Ki.

La vida también había sido buena para el resto de los Guerreros Z, quienes al ser amistades de Gohan también se vieron enormemente beneficiados con fama y fortuna, lo que en el caso de Krillin fue de hecho una bendición ahora que había formado una familia con Numero 18, y el dinero que habían recibido le ayudaba a darle varios lujos a su esposa y su recién nacida hija. Los únicos que se mantuvieron al margen fueron Vegeta, que al estar casado con Bulma ya era un hombre adinerado, y Piccolo, quien si bien gozaba de cierta fama jamás se interesó en hacer dinero.

Pero con la fama, el lujo y la bonanza vinieron cosas algo incomodas, y esto es a lo que se enfrentaba el joven medio Saijayin de ahora trece años, al tener a toda una horda de reporteros que querían entrevistarlo sobre un futuro torneo en el que el joven participaría representado por Míster Satán. El pobre muchacho estaba que se jalaba los cabellos, pues los reporteros estaban enfrente de la pequeña mansión que Míster Satán les había regalado a él y a su familia desde la mañana, y empezaban a inquietar a Milk, a su abuelo Ox Satán y a su recién nacido hermano Goten.

-¿Qué acaso esas personas no se irán?-preguntó Milk enfadada, mientras intentaba serenar a Goten a quien los reporteros ya lo tenían tan asustado que había roto en llanto.

-Y encima yo no puedo ir a entrenar por que esas personas también anda rondando afuera del gimnasio-agregó Gohan con pesar. Claro que le omitió a su madre el detalle de que muchos de los reporteros eran de revistas dedicadas a chicas adolescentes, buscando confirmar el rumor de que él entrenaba en ropa interior.

-No queda opción, Gohan tienes que ir a donde los reporteros no te molesten mientras te preparas para el torneo-declaró Milk, quien ya había calmado un poco a Goten.

-Pero, mamá, no puedo ni entrenar sin que me bombardeen de flashes, ¿cómo saldré de la casa sin que me vean?-preguntó Gohan lastimeramente.

-No te preocupes, Gohan, yo sé cómo distraerlos-declaró Ox Satán con una sonrisa divertida.

Mientras, afuera de la casa, varios reporteros esperaban ansiosamente a que el joven Son Gohan saliera de la casa para poder entrevistarlo. Algunos se emocionaron cuando se empezaron a escuchar pasos, lo que indicaba que alguien se acercaba a la puerta, e inmediatamente prepararon sus cámaras para empezar con "las entrevistas".

-Disculpen, es que no estaba visible-se oyó una voz desde dentro de la casa, que al parecer pertenecía a una señora, y cuando se abrió la puerta salió alguien-buenos días, caballeros-saludó Ox Satán, en un disfraz que al parecer emulaba a Abraham Lincoln.

Cabe decir que al ver el intento del abuelo de Gohan de distraerlos, los reporteros solo pudieron sudar gotaza estilo anime, mientras Milk, avergonzada por la idea de su padre, solo pudo llevarse una mano a la cara, imitada por Goten curioso por el gesto de su madre.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, Gohan se encontraba volando a toda velocidad a donde fuera, intentando escapar de todo ese circo de reporteros. La verdad la idea de ser famoso lo tenía completamente harto, pues desde que se hizo el "Salvador de la Humanidad" no había tenido tiempo de paz y tranquilidad, pues era consciente de que todo el mundo parecía estar pendiente de su vida privada, desde sus supuestos romances (que le impedía pasar con su amiga Videl el tiempo que a él le gustaría por miedo a que los emparejaran), sus gustos y disgustos y, para colmo, sus escándalos, incluso cuando varios eran inventados.

Gohan aún recordaba el grito en el cielo que pegó su madre cuando un diario sensacionalista lo acusó de consumir esteroides y, para mayor enfado de la mujer, afirmar que había sido su padre quien se los suministraba. Tuvo que hacerse un anti-dopping para probar que estaba limpio, pero el recuerdo de que no solo lo acusaron de hacer trampa en sus entrenamientos, sino de que se atrevieron a insultar la memoria de su padre al acusarlo de ser tan irresponsable para darle esteroides a su hijo desde tierna edad todavía enfurecía al pelinegro.

Pero lo que más le enfadaba a Gohan era tener que lidiar con las personas enfermas, pues él era consciente de que abundaban personas que morían por ver fotos de él en poca o nada de ropa, e incluso mujeres que trataban de acostarse con él. Si bien agradecía a Míster Satán por darle una beca completa para la escuela que él eligiera, eso acabo por no servir para nada, pues a los tres meses Gohan decidió regresar a los estudios en casa, pues lo agobiaban los constantes acosos de compañeras e incluso de maestras, mujeres con edad de ser su madre, estas ultimas ofreciéndole fácil pase en sus clases a cambio de favores indecorosos. De ahí en adelante Gohan pasó a tener un tutor, siempre hombre, pues no quería arriesgarse a tener una tutora que intentara aprovechar quedarse sola con él.

Tras media hora volando, procurando hacerlo lo bastante alto para que nadie lo notara, el muchacho empezó a meditar a dónde podría ir. Pensó en las "modestas casas" de los otros Guerreros Z, pero lo descartó por el pensamiento de que seguro Yamcha estaría con su actual novia, una modelo de revista que, para desconocimiento del propio Yamcha e incomodidad de Gohan, ya le había echado los ojos anteriormente, a Ten Shin Han tampoco lo deseaba molestar ya que seguramente estaría pasando tiempo de calidad con Chaos y su querida Lunch, con quien ya cumplía casi un año de casados, ni a Krillin porque sabía que él y su familia habían salido del país por vacaciones. Vegeta y su singular carácter tampoco era una opción para el joven Saijayin, mucho menos el maestro Roshi ni Oolong, pues conociéndolos harían que todas las muchachas jóvenes que se pudieran fueran a Kame House solo por una oportunidad con ellas, y por más que respetara al señor Piccolo, sabía que muy probablemente tampoco estaría a salvo con él. Finalmente, una luz de inspiración se prendió en la cabeza de Gohan, e inmediatamente retomó vuelo a toda velocidad hacia cierta casa en la Capital del Norte.

Tras quince minutos de vuelo, finalmente divisó su objetivo: una pequeña mansión rosa con detalles rojizos, algo ostentosa, pero sería de esperarse de su ocupante. Tras tocar el timbre, y la espera de unos cinco minutos, durante los cuales se la pasó mirando sobre sus hombros, la que abrió la puerta era una hermosa y voluptuosa mujer pelirroja con piel blanca y lindos ojos ámbar, quien ese instante iba vestida con una musculosa blanca bajo una camiseta holgada de color rosa con la leyenda "baby girl", un ajustado pantalón de licra, y tenis deportivos blancos con rosa, delatando que estaba haciendo ejercicio. Era Miss Pizza, la discípula de Míster Satán, y cabía decir que la mujer se mostró sorprendida al ver al pelinegro frente a ella.

-Gohan, cariño, ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó la pelirroja sorprendida.

-Perdone por molestarla, Miss Pizza, pero es que necesito que me deje quedarme dónde entrenar-explicó el pelinegro.

-¿Y por qué no entrenas en tu casa?-preguntó la mujer extrañada.

-No puedo quedarme ahí, hay reporteros rodeando mi casa, no puedo ni entrenar sin que me intenten sacar fotos-explicó el chico desesperado. La mujer esbozó una mirada de preocupación ante la actitud del chico.

-Entiendo, pasa-dijo mientras se hacía un lado para que el joven pasara a su casa-si quieres pasa al gimnasio y empieza a entrenar, yo mientras llamaré a tu mamá para hacerle saber que estarás aquí-le informó.

-Gracias, Miss Pizza-agradeció el muchacho al tiempo que caminaba por la casa de la pelirroja hacia el gimnasio que había en la parte posterior.

Tras unos tres minutos buscando, el pelinegro finalmente llegó al gimnasio personal que Miss Pizza tenía en su casa para sus entrenamientos. La verdad Gohan sabía que la pelirroja entrenaba más que nada para mantenerse en forma, pues ni en el Torneo de Cell ni en los que le siguieron la había visto pelear, pero, a sabiendas que a veces Caroni, Piroshki y a veces el propio Míster Satán necesitaban escapar de los paparazis para poder entrenar en paz, había mandado a acondicionar todo lo necesario para armar un gimnasio digno de campeones de las artes marciales.

-Bien, ahora a entrenar en paz-declaró el muchacho satisfecho. Pero antes de acercarse a las máquinas, Miss Pizza arribó al gimnasio.

-Gohan, acabo de hablar con tu madre, dice que le da gusto saber que encontraste dónde entrenar en paz, pero aconsejó que mejor te quedaras aquí hasta que los reporteros se fueran, que ella te llamaría cuando todo estuviera despejado-explicó la mujer.

-¿Pero si eso toma más de un día?-preguntó Gohan preocupado.

-Me dijo que llamaría a Yamcha o a Piccolo y le pediría al que llamara que pasara por tu casa a recogerte algo de ropa-explicó la mujer-bueno, ya que te quedaras por tiempo indefinido, iré a preparar la cena mientras entrenas, si quieres al terminar puedes usar el sauna-le aconsejó mientras daba media vuelta y se retiraba.

Una vez solo, el muchacho se dispuso a entrenar. Hizo de todo, pesas, abdominales, lagartijas, entrenó su habilidad de combate, en fin entreno por casi cuatro horas sin descanso, y cuando terminó estaba sudado y, para su desagrado, algo pegajoso por su propio sudor. Se dio un regaderazo en las duchas que Miss Pizza tenía en el gimnasio y, tras meditarlo, decidió aceptar la oferta de la pelirroja de usar su sauna. Sabía que luego tendría que darse otro baño, pero valdría la pena en su opinión, y como acababa de bañarse seguía desnudo y solo necesitaba meterse al baño sauna.

-Gracias por la molestia, Yamcha-agradeció la pelirroja al ex-bandido que se encontraba en su puerta, al tiempo que tomaba la ropa que él había traído.

-No hay de qué, Pizza, sabes, mi novia pidió que le dijera a Gohan que cuando quiera venga a dormir a nuestra casa-mencionó el adulto con una sonrisa.

-Si… yo le haré saber-fue todo lo que pudo decir la mujer fingiendo una sonrisa, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta. Uno de estos días tendrían que enfrentar al pelinegro sobre los evidentes deseos de su novia de ponerle el cuerno con el joven Saijayin.

Antes de que llegara Yamcha con la ropa que Milk había enviado para Gohan, Miss Pizza acababa de poner la comida de la cena a calentar, y decidió que era hora de avisarla a Gohan que la cena no tardaría en estar lista, así que fuera al gimnasio a avisarle. Al no verlo en ninguno de los aparatos de ejercicio, la pelirroja comprendió que el muchacho debía haber aceptado su oferta y se encontraría en el baño sauna.

Al revisar el baño de vapor, Pizza se encontró con algo con la que la verdad no esperaba encontrarse: Gohan, totalmente dormido, justo como había llegado al mundo, con el cuerpo cubierto de perlas de sudor, y usando una toalla para evitar que su trasero y su espalda tuvieran contacto con las baldosas de los bancos, que naturalmente estarían calientes por la temperatura. La verdad a la pelirroja no le sorprendía mucho que el joven pelinegro fuera capaz de quedarse dormido aún en un cuarto con semejante temperatura, pues la madre del chico le había explicado, tras revelarle que Goku no era realmente humano, que dado la parte Saijayin de Gohan este era capaz de soportar lo que para un humano normal serían brutales castigos. Lo que le sorprendió era la tremenda erección del muchacho, pues su falo era fácilmente lo triple de grande que el propio Míster Satán, ya que a primera vista parecía medir más de veinte centímetros, de hecho casi rozando los treinta.

Intentando no despertar al muchacho, la mujer se acercó al chico mitad Saijayin, Pizza se acercó al joven durmiente a paso suave, una vez cerca se arrodilló, con tacto suave tomó el erecto miembro y, tras asegurarse de que el chico seguía dormido, y humedecerse los labios, empezó a practicarle el sexo oral. Fascinada por el sabor dulce del falo del chico, cosa que delataba una muy buena higiene, rápidamente aceleró el paso, y en pocos minutos empezó a alternar entre mamar el miembro del pelinegro y masturbarlo, mientras se dedicaba a saborear los testículos del joven, los cuales fascinaban a Pizza por su total falta de vello púbico. Lo que más le fascinaba a la pelirroja eran los gemidos que el muchacho empezó a dar al tiempo que la mujer devoraba su miembro, y las caras que emitía le permitían saber cuanto le tomaba al muchacho para venirse. Finalmente, tras veinte minutos de felación, durante los cuales por sorpresa de la pelirroja el jovencito no se despertó, el apretó los ojos aún cerrados y los dientes, al tiempo que soltaba su carga en la boca de la mujer, la cual no dudó en tragársela al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

-¿Gohan?-le llamó la mujer con cuidado. El muchacho cabeceó al tiempo que abría los ojos, mirando a la mujer.

-¿Qué sucede, Miss Pizza?-preguntó el muchacho.

-La cena ya esta lista, y Yamcha ya te trajo algo de ropa para que te vistas-le avisó la mujer mientras salía del baño sauna, esperando que Gohan en efecto no notara que había pasado nada raro durante su siesta.

Tras otro rápido baño, el muchacho se vistió con una camiseta de tirantes blanca, un bóxer y pantalones cortos, y fue al comedor donde Miss Pizza ya estaba sirviendo la cena que constaba de pescado al vapor, arroz blanco y tallarines, que si bien a Gohan se le hacía ligeramente magro comprendía ya que Miss Pizza era de vigilar su dieta minuciosamente.

Cenaron mientras charlaban animadamente, Gohan contándole detalles graciosos de los entrenamientos que Míster Satán le había rogado que le diera, cosa que divertía a Miss Pizza, quien por más que respetara a su mentor, no evitaba encontrar divertidos sus errores en sus intentos de controlar el Ki como Gohan, su padre y el resto de los Guerreros Z, y Pizza a su vez hablándole sobre el entrenamiento de sus compañeros para el siguiente torneo, y de su emergente carrera de modelo. Finalmente toda la comida se acabo, en su mayor parte debido a Gohan, y Pizza había recogido los platos, por lo que el pelinegro y la mujer sencillamente seguían en la mesa para conversar.

-Miss Pizza…-empezó a decir Gohan al parecer nervioso.

-¿Si, Gohan?-preguntó la mujer curiosa.

-Hay algo que quisiera preguntarle-dijo el medio Saijayin, rojo de la pena.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó la mujer ligeramente preocupada.

-En el sauna, ¿por qué me chupó el pene?-preguntó el chico, y la mujer sintió un baldazo de agua helada.

-¿Estabas despierto?-preguntó la mujer a su vez.

-Me desperté en cuanto sentí algo caliente y mojado en mi pene-explicó el chico.

-¿Y por qué no dijiste nada? ¿Por qué no me detuviste?-preguntó la mujer roja de la pena.

-Porque… la verdad me gustó como se sentía-dijo el muchacho mirando al piso, también él sonrojado.

-¿Te gustó?-preguntó Pizza apenada.

-Si, y me preguntaba… si usted me lo volvería a hacer-preguntó el chico apenado.

Algo apenada por saberse atrapada, Pizza no tuvo más elección que aceptar la propuesta. Le indicó a Gohan que se acomodara la silla de forma que mirara hacia un lado en vez de a la mesa, y una vez que lo hizo ella se levantó, se arrodilló delante del chico y, con suavidad, le bajó el pantalón y el bóxer, liberando su ya despierta erección. Sin dejar de mirar al chico empezó a repetir el acto del baño sauna, deleitándose nuevamente con el sabor dulce del miembro del menor, mientras éste mostraba claros signos de excitación, pues gemía en voz alta.

-Gohan-le llamó, deteniendo la faena.

-¿Qué pasa, Miss Pizza?-preguntó el muchacho confundido.

-¿Quieres intentarlo tú?-ofreció la mujer.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó el chico aún más confundido.

-Que así como yo te hice a ti, tu me lo hagas a mi-explicó la mujer al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se quitaba la ropa, para luego subirse la mesa, enfrente del rostro de Gohan.

El muchacho, aún sorprendido porque Pizza no tuvo ningún reparo en desnudarse frente a él, volvió a acomodar la silla de forma de quedar de cara a la mesa, y con eso quedo cara a cara con la vagina depilada de la pelirroja. Con suavidad acarició los labios vaginales antes de, finalmente, acercarse y empezar a probar con su lengua el sexo de la mujer. Pizza por su parte estaba disfrutando, sorprendida por el hecho de que, para ser virgen, Gohan resultara ser tan talentoso para el sexo. Ella se acariciaba los pechos totalmente extasiada, mientras disfrutaba como el jovencito le devoraba la vagina.

-Gohan, espera-le dijo de pronto a su joven amante.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Hice algo mal?-preguntó el chico preocupado.

-No, lo estás haciendo de maravilla, solo que quiero que lo llevemos más lejos-explicó la mujer.

-¿Más lejos? ¿Cómo?-preguntó Gohan.

-Ven, súbete a la mesa conmigo-le indicó, mientras ella misma se arrastraba un poco al centro de la mesa, mientras el muchacho seguía su instrucción y se montaba con ella en la mesa, y una vez que lo tuvo acostado encima suyo agarró su imponente erección y la dirigió hacia su intimidad-ahora empuja con tu cadera-le indicó y Gohan obedeció.

Poco a poco el pelinegro fue penetrando a la mayor, y una vez que el gran pene de Gohan estuvo dentro de Pizza, ella esperó unos minutos para acostumbrarse antes de indicarle a Gohan que empezara hacer movimientos pélvicos. Si tener el gran falo del menor en la boca le había gustado, tenerlo penetrándola la enloquecía, y al parecer el sentimiento en Gohan era mutuo, pues no tardo de ser un lento movimiento a un violento vaivén, llegando incluso a tocar puntos sensibles en el útero de la mayor.

Gohan y Pizza gemían, jadeaban y resoplaban como caballos en celo, mientras el chico penetraba a la mujer aprovechaba para masajear sus senos como había visto en algunos videos privados del maestro Roshi, al tiempo que alternaba para chupar los ya erectos pezones de la pelirroja, lo que la llevaba al éxtasis. Así siguieron por más de dos horas, incluso diría que casi tres, que impresionaron a Pizza por el tremendo aguante del muchacho, cuando finalmente, ambos sintieron llegar el clímax del final.

-Miss Pizza, siento que algo va a salir-declaró el muchacho, delatando ser virgen en todo sentido.

-Tu tranquilo, Gohan, solo déjalo salir-indicó la mujer, y justo como ordenó Gohan dio un par de movimientos pélvicos antes de soltar su carga dentro de la mayor.

Tras acabada la faena, ambos se desplomaron, cansados y sudados por la faena, y tras verse no pudieron evitar reír débilmente mientras Pizza se animaba y le plantaba a Gohan un beso en la boca.

-Para ser tu primera vez, saliste todo un semental-dijo Miss Pizza con una sonrisa.

-¿Eso es bueno?-preguntó Gohan.

-Si por bueno significa que seguro eres mejor que muchos hombres mayores que tu, si, muy bueno-declaró divertida. Gohan no dijo nada, solo se recostó sobre los pechos de la mujer-¿sabes? Es posible que los reporteros no se vayan hasta pasada una semana, tal vez dos, ¿quieres quedarte hasta entonces?-ofreció al muchacho.

-Claro, me encantaría-dijo Gohan alegre-en especial si seguimos haciendo cosas como esta-agregó con algo de pena, delatada por sus mejillas rojas.

-Por supuesto-respondió la mujer-y si crees que tener sexo sobre la mesa del comedor fue bueno, espera a que te enseñe otras cosas-agregó antes de besar al chico en la boca, el cual respondió casi de inmediato.

Pizza tenía razón, los reporteros tardaron dos semanas en dejar en paz la casa de la familia Son, durante las cuales Gohan permaneció escondido en la casa de la pelirroja, para alivio de su madre. Lo que Milk nunca supo, y muy posiblemente jamás sabría, fue que durante las dos semanas que estuvieron solos alternaron las sesiones de entrenamiento con tener sexo en casi cada parte de la casa, y Pizza introdujo a Gohan en todo el Kama Sutra durante esas sesiones de sexo caliente. Para Gohan, la mejor escapada de entrenamiento de su vida.

Fin

Y con esto termino mi tercer fic de Dragon Ball Z, debo decir que me siento muy satisfecho por lo bien que me salió, nuevamente modestia aparte, ojala les guste y dejen reviews.


End file.
